Exchange
by Avider80
Summary: Amon's identity has been revealed. His plans all for naught at the hands of Korra. One lost, the other won.


**VICTORY**

Amon knew he had been beaten. His identity as Noatak, waterbender and son of the infamous Yakone, had been revealed to all. His faithful Lieutenant was now anything but. The followers who had revered him now looked at him with disgust. All who had heard his words now knew he was nothing but a charlatan. How was he to lead his revolution now? How was he to show the evils of bending? How people did not need special abilities to be, well, special? How was he supposed to-a blast of fire! Amon dove back under the water to avoid it. The water... it was his element and yet it was his undoing. But it hadn't killed the spirit of his message. The water, the spirit... this was it.

"Show yourself, Amon!" The voice was garbled as it passed through the water but it belonged to the Avatar. "Amon, you coward! I said show yourself!"

The Avatar and the assembled crowd were greeted by the revolutionary bringing himself ashore in a spout of water. "I am here, Avatar, and I will not run." Amon stated, a smirk on his face, "I may be seen as a false prophet but my ideals will not die. There will always be others to carry on the belief of equality for all. Unfortunately, Avatar, you will not be around to see it."

With that Amon grabbed hold of Korra's arm, much to her surprise. She wanted to struggle but she was feeling weak, dehydrated. It was as if... "The... water..." she struggled to get out.

"You... like it?" Amon stated, struggling as well to speak, "A little... technique... I picked up."

Water seemed to have been sucked out of both the body of Korra and the body of Amon, dropping at the feet of both benders. A seeming suicide attack: if Amon couldn't win he would take Korra with him as one final act of defiance against the Avatar. But as all seemed lost, Amon seemingly lost the will to complete the act and with a yell let go of Korra, the water that had been taken from both of them splashing them and being re-absorbed through the skin's pores. Korra stumbled, groaned, and placed a hand to her head. Her eyes open and she stood more upright. She looked at an arm, flexed a muscle, clenched a fist to make sure things were in working order.

"Korra?" Mako asked.

"I... I'm fine, don't worry about me." Korra stated, "Worry about Amon." With that she grabbed the defeated Equalist leader by his coat. She wrenched back, her right hand balled into a fist, a look of righteous anger displayed on her face.

"Korra, don't!" Mako exclaimed, "You can't! You have to show you're better than that!"

"I CAN'T?!" Korra exclaimed casting a glance at Mako, "I can! I could! After everything he's put not just me through but you, your brother, Tenzin and his family, this whole city I SHOULD!" She looked down on the face of Amon, a face that seemed to be waiting for the inevitable with a look of horror. She then allowed her arm to relax. "But I won't." she stated with a sigh as the police arrived on the scene taking Amon into custody. Korra looked at Amon and smirked, "You hear that, Amon? You're going to live. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life knowing that in the end you lost and I won."

**_Later that night; Air Temple Island_**

"Korra, I know things must be tough for you having lost your bending but you have to know that it's not the end of the world." Tenzin stated later that night on Air Temple Island.

"I know." she sighed, "I've let myself get so wrapped up in bending. I allowed it to become who I was. It's what I defined myself by. I'm the Avatar and I can bend all the elements; that means I'm cool huh? It means I'm strong."

"But it was never the elements that made you strong, was it?" asked Tenzin rhetorically.

"No. The strength of the elements was a representation of the strength I have inside of me. The strength EVERYONE has inside of them." She gave a small laugh, "Heh. Guess it took me longer to realize that than I probably should have, huh?"

Tenzin shook his head. "There were times you frustrated me to no end, Korra, but deep down I knew you were no lost cause." he stated, "I knew you couldn't be the Avatar otherwise. You're right that we all have strength inside of us but as the Avatar yours is a strength that is greater still. It is a strength that can save the world. To guide the world along the right path and shape it into something better."

Korra turned to Tenzin and smiled, "Thanks. Um, by the way," she started, "you think I'll ever get my bending back?"

"We'll try. It could take weeks. Months. Years even. But as the Avatar you'll find a way eventually." explained Tenzin.

"Well let's just take it one step it a time." Korra replied, "Right?"

Tenzin smiled, "Patience. I'm glad you have finally learned it." And with that he turned around to head back inside.

"What was that?" Mako said emerging from... well, could've been anywhere really. "Will you get your bending back?"

Korra shrugged, "Well I don't have access to everything, right?" she said.

"Well no, but you CAN airbend now." stated Mako in a rather matter-of-fact tone, "And I think it'd be best if we went to Tenzin and just tol-"

Mako was interrupted by Korra grabbing his clothes and pulling him into a kiss. Mako wasn't sure what to think but eventually relented, returning the favor. A deep kiss, the likes of which both had been longing for practically since they first saw one another. "Now, what was that about airbending?" Korra asked with a grin.

"Airbending? I, uh, have no idea what you're talking about." Mako replied nervously. He was completely flustered.

"Right. Well you go have fun, then, alright? I'm gonna go for a little walk." Korra replied. "Tell them I'm going into the city for a bit." Seemingly in a stupor by the sudden kiss Mako could do little more than nod and head back inside while Korra headed towards the ferry.

_**Metalbending Police Force**_** _Headquarters_**

"You sure you want this?" the guard on duty asked.

"Definitely. I have a few things I need to get off my chest." Korra replied.

With a shrug the guard complied and the wall slid open. Amon walked in, shackled and accompanied by another guard, and sat down in the chair across the table from Korra. "Hey, uh, could this maybe be done in private?" Korra asked. Another shrug, one would think the guards would show a little more care, and Korra was left alone in the small room with the lone prisoner.

"You..." the disgusted voice of Amon came from across the table. "What are you doing here?"

"To get one last look." Korra smirked. "Hmph, look at you. You're beaten. So weak, so... pathetic. Look at me though: young, strong, vibrant and full of life. And a bit of a looker if I'm going to be modest." With that she flexed a muscle. That's when she noticed Amon eyeing her intently. "Striking, huh? I've definitely got a nice body here. Benefit of being the Avatar, I guess."

"You think you're the Avatar?" he asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she grinned, "After all, I'm Korra."

"You're...?!" Amon reeled back at that but regained his composure. You can't bend all the elements." he spat. "Only air."

"True, though I'm the only one who knows that of course." replied Korra.

"Only?!" Amon exclaimed in surprise, "But-"

"Mako?" Korra interrupted, "Hmm, we kissed and he seemed to have forgotten the whole thing. You know how flighty and forgetful us teenagers can be." she stated. The smirk continued, almost taunting the person across from her. "Neat trick there, by the way, with the water. Suicide attack by dehydration... no, it was a little more than dehydration right? Felt like the spirit was being sucked out right along with the water. Good thing the attack was given up and the water was restored to our bodies, huh? Otherwise we'd both be dead." She leaned back in her chair, "Although I bet you wish you _were_ right now."

Amon's eyes widened and then he let out a low growl of contempt.

"And as for the elements... well, I figure it's better not to rush things. Keep people in the dark. Show people that not even the Avatar needs to be able to bend in order to be special and be somebody." Korra said, each word piercing the ears of Amon like a dagger, "That the Avatar is just the same as anyone. Benders, non-benders, even the Avatar. All are strong. All have the strength to be something great, to do amazing things, inside of themselves. That we're all equal."

That last sentence seemed to take Amon by surprise. "You can't do this!" he growled, his surprise turning to anger.

Korra just stood up, ready to leave, and walked towards the wall that Amon had been brought in from. "I can and I will. They were good ideas, a nice sentiment, but just done in the wrong way. I have a better way though." With that she stopped, her back still turned to the person in the cell, "I'll work hard to try and get my bending back but I'll still be a symbol. After all, bending or no bending I'm strong. I'm Avatar Korra." She knocked on the wall then turned back to look at Amon, a look of horror and disbelief on his face, a look of victory on her own, "Remember: you lost. I won."

As Korra left the police headquarters she viewed the events of the last few hours with satisfaction. She had to chuckle at how everything had gone. At how well things had worked out. Amon thought he was clever, that he could fool everyone. But she was Korra and she knew just how clever Amon _really_ was.


End file.
